Gorre
Gorre (ゴレ) is the 5th Phase of the Cursed Wave and was referred to as "The Machinator." .hack//Outbreak Stats Before Data Drain *Level: 99 *HP: Unknown *SP: Unknown *Element: None *Weakness: None *Tolerance: Magical (Blue Jewel) and Physical (Yellow Jewel) Attacks *'Data Drain': The two heads forms the bracelet between them and data drains you. This cuts your health in half and causes all status effects. *'Earthquake': The two heads slam down creating two large earthquakes, which is double the range of the other phases. *'Wave of Conspiracy': *'Flare of Conspiracy': The two heads whisper to each other before launching a blast from their jewels, crippling one of your party members. *'Creeping Murder': Gorre fires a shot at a target, dealing substantial damage. The attack is misleading as everyone is affected, and the targeted character can sometimes survive the attack. *'Blade of Scheme: The two faces surround a target and spin around, dealing massive elemental damage. This attack also affects those in the immediate vicinity of the target. *'Mumyn Lei': Puts a single target asleep. *'Miu Lei': Charms a single target. *'Dek Do': Decreases the speed of a single target. After Data Drain *Level: 99 *HP: 6000 *SP: N/A *Element: None *Weakness: None *Tolerance: None Attacks *'Earthquake': This is the same as before, where two earthquakes occur when they slam the ground. *'Suvi Lei': Makes a single target paralyzed. *'PhaRue Rom': A level 4 Water elemental tornado attack. *'PhaGan Rom': A level 4 Earth elemental tornado attack. *'PhaVak Rom': A level 4 Fire elemental tornado attack. *'Miu Lei': Charms a single target. *'Ol Repth': Recovers 400 HP. Data Drained Item *Virus Core V History Epitaph of Twilight In the Epitaph of Twilight, Gorre is the strategist behind the Wave's success. .hack//Games Gorre was the first target of "Operation Breakwater", an operation designed to combat the Cursed Wave by Wiseman. Utilizing the combined powers of the hacker Helba, system administrator Lios, and the mysterious Twilight Bracelet wielded by Kite, Gorre was located, sealed and defeated without any negative effects on the system. .hack//XXXX In XXXX Gorre was attacked and defeated by the combined efforts of Kite, Balmung, and Cubia. Though the Phase's two parts posed a challenge to the fighters, Kite and Cubia were able to defeat it with a double data drain attack before Gorre had a chance to reveal Cubia's identity. End of The World Following his defeat, the remnants of Gorre's data were lost deep inside the systems of The World. As part of Jyotaro Amagi's Salvage Plan, Gorre's data was recovered and stored in a specially created Epitaph PC. However, during the diasterous test of the Epitaph PCs, Gorre was able to flee into the system and escape CC Corp's control. thumb|Avatar Gorre in .hack//G.U. .hack//G.U. Games The Avatar Gorre is controlled by Epitaph Users Sakubo. The avatar is awakened in Vol. 2. While searching for Endrance, who had locked himself within the lake in the Lost Ground Indieglut Lugh, Haseo encounters an AIDA-infected Saku, who unleashes Gorre in a misguided attempt to protect her beloved "En-sama". Haseo defeats her and Data Drains Gorre, removing the infection. Gorre's two halves are represented by Sakubo. The red one is Saku, the blue one is Bo. Gorre's Vocals *The two halves of Gorre both speak, one says part of a sentence, which is finished by the other half. Trivia *According to the Liminality Easter Eggs, Gorre is a program designed to collect data on human cruelty. *Gorre's two parts share the same HP, so it doesn't matter which part is attacked. *Gorre's title is misspelled in the game as "The Machinater". This mispelling does not carry on to .hack//G.U. *Gorre's original Japanese name was Gore, but was romanized as Gorre because Gorre is another spelling of Gór, a character of Norse legend who was always seen with his brother Nór, hence there are two separate parts of him. *According to .hack//XXXX, the party that defeated Gorre was Kite, Balmung, and Cubia, although this is non-canon. *According to Another Birth, the party that defeated Gorre was Kite, BlackRose, and Balmung. category:Phases